


Someday

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Duty, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The effects of drifting on a child are not fully understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about Jaeger Pilots don't usually have families, this is because the children might be affected by the Drift (once it's brain is developed) Mako and Raleigh's condom breaks and they have to discuss what might happen if she is actually pregnant.

He almost misses the tear.

He’s pulling off the condom when his finger hits it and everything seems to freeze. He isn’t sure if he’s made it now or if it was there and they missed it. Mako sees it before he can hide it from her and all the blood seems to drain out of her face. Before he can say anything she’s out of the bed and heading for the bathroom, the one place she can close a door between them.

Raleigh curses and tosses the condom into the garbage before burying his fingers in his hair.

this isn’t supposed to be an issue. They are careful, as careful as they can be. He practically keeps condoms in his neural suit just in case. They are perfect together and every time he thinks he can’t love her more he finds he can. She takes everything he is and he does the same for her. Beauty of it makes it hard comprehend sometimes. 

It’s not that they don’t want a family. Rather, its not that they don’t want to add to their family. But they can’t afford for Mako to be laid up for nine months in the middle of the second Kaiju war. What’s more, no-one has any idea what kind of effect drifting will have on a child’s mind. They get routine health inspections and every time one of the doctors brings up the dangers and tells them to be careful. 

It’s harder then it sounds.

especially when they drift after getting those lectures and he sees what she thinks he would be like with their child. How fiercely she believes he’ll be a good dad. She sees what he thinks too, how the image of her rocking a child and teaching them Japanese makes him feel. The warmth and protectiveness and longing makes him swallow thickly and wish there was a way to wipe his eyes through his helmet. 

But children aren’t an option so the broken condom is a huge problem. Especially if their shift is in a few hours. He forces himself to his feet and grabs a pair of sweat pants, pulling them on before finding a tank. He’s reaching for it when the bathroom door opens and turns to see Mako standing against the door.

She can feel herself close to tears and wonders if she’s ever felt so vulnerable. She’s glad if someone has to see her it’s Raleigh, but she’s still uncomfortable as she wraps her arms around herself. His face softens then breaks and before she can withdraw further he’s crossed the small space in their room and gathered her against him.

She closes her eyes and presses her face into his chest, feeling the ridges of his scars against her skin. Slowly her arms work free and she wraps them around him, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She fights the emotion in her throat. She has to be strong. She has to be strong enough to get through this, to get them both through this. So when it’s done they can figure out how to make this dream a reality.

somehow fighting for a future has more weight than revenge.

Raleigh tightens his arms around her when she goes to pull away and she sinks back against him. They communicate more with gestures than words. There aren’t really necessary, not when someone knows you better than you know yourself. He exhales softly and she tightens her arms around him. 

"Someday," she tells him in Japanese and he nods.

"Someday," he says and lets her step back, his fingertips just brushing her abdomen.

someday, just not today.


End file.
